Please, be by My Side
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: [KaiSoo fanfiction] Jongin selalu menemukan keindahan didekat pohon sakura. Sekedar romance picisan dari author picisan juga. Just read it!


**Title:** Please, be by My Side

**Author:** Namikaze Han

**Rate:** 13+

**Genre:** tentukan sendiri!

**Main Cast:** Kim Jongin [EXO-K's Kai] – Do Kyungsoo [EXO-K's D.O]

**Other Cast:** temukan didalamnya!

**Warn:** AU, OOC, Genderbend, a little bit Japanese mampir disini.

**Summary:** _Jongin selalu menemukan keindahan dekat bunga sakura._

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^b

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan di Kyoto nampak sepi. Tidak, Kyoto memang tidak seramai Tokyo –tapi tidak sesepi ini juga. Ini musim semi, aneh jika tidak ada turis-turis dari Jepang atau luar Jepang. Tunggu! Mereka ada, hanya saja –tidak sebanyak biasanya.

Kedai-kedai teh masih buka, namun tidak seramai biasanya.

Kita lihat sisi lain Kyoto, dimana tokoh utama kita berada. Di salah satu taman bermain anak-anak. Dimana ada seluncuran berwarna merah atau kuning terang, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan lainnya. Disana ramai oleh anak-anak –tentu saja. Namun kita focus pada dua anak berbeda jenis.

"Jongin, _mitte_! [lihat!]" seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua menunjukkan satu bunga sakura ditelapak tangannya pada temannya. "_Kireii desu ne~_ [cantiknya~]"

"Ya, tapi kau lebih cantik" sahut temannya yang dipanggil Jongin tadi. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil bunga yang ditangan temannya. Anak itu memandangi bunga tersebut.

"_Arigatou_" kedua pipi anak perempuan itu bersemu. Dan terlihat lucu di mata Jongin.

"_Moe_~ [imut/lucu], pipi Kyung-_neechan_[1]sama seperti sakura. _Pink_" ujar Jongin polos. Ia membandingkan warna bunga dan pipi anak yang dipanggilnya Kyung-_neechan_ –atau Kyungsoo.

"Daripada Jongin, seperti batang pohonnya" ejek Kyungsoo. Kau tahu batang pohon? Coklat. Ya, coklat. Kalian mengerti maksudku?

"Batang pohon? Aku tidak seperti itu!" Jongin mengelak. "Aku tahu kalau Kyung-_nee_ putih" ujarnya kemudian.

"_Gomenne_ [maaf], Kyung tidak bermaksud begitu. Jongin jangan sedih ya?" Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jongin yang memang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Jongin tidak sedih!" lagi-lagi Jongin mengelak. "Jongin memang coklat" ia menyandingkan tangannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo. "_Mitte_!"

"Ah ya sudah" ujar Kyungsoo pasrah. "Ayo pulang –nanti Jongin dicari _Oba-san_ [bibi]" anak itu lalu menarik tangan Jongin, menjauh dari pohon sakura dan berjalan ke rumah mereka yang –bersebrangan.

Walau jalan sepi, pesan ini tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. "Jongin hati-hati menyebrang, lihat kanan-kiri. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantar Kyung sampai depan rumah"

"_Hai_, _Douita_! [ya, sama-sama]" Jongin lalu menyebrang dan sampai di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengucapkan salam yang sangat umum di Jepang. "_Tadaima_ [aku pulang]"

"_Okaeri_ [selamat datang]" Nyonya Do menyambut kedatangan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Sudah puas bermainnya sayang?"

"Puas sekali~! Tadi Kyung main seluncuran, jungkat-jungkit dan ayunan. Ayunan Kyung didorong Jongin. Wusshh~ wing~" tangan mungilnya memeragakan gerakan ayunan.

"Seru dong? Nah, sekarang Kyung pergi mandi dulu sana" ujar Nyonya Do sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

"_Haaaiiiiiii _[iiyaaaa]" anak itu berlari dengan penuh semangat ke kamar mandi.

…

"_Tadaima_" rumah Jongin sepi. Percuma juga ia mengucap salam.

"_Okaeri_, Tuan Muda" salah –masih ada yang menjawab salamnya. Namun bukan Nyonya atau Tuan Kim, melainkan kepala pelayan. Salahkan kenapa orang tua anak itu kembali ke Korea sementara anaknya di Jepang. Salah Jongin juga yang bersikeras ingin bersama _Neesan_-nya.

"Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Jongin sambil menambatkan dirinya di sofa setempat.

"Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi" jawab kepala pelayan itu. Dan Jongin bosan juga jengah mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap harinya.

"Aku mau mandi saja" Jongin kemudian pergi dari situ. Menuju kamar mandi. Air mungkin dapat menyegarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

_**9 years laters …**_

.

.

.

Pukul 15.00 waktu setempat, ini sudah waktunya pulang bagi anak-anak sekolah. begitu pula untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"_Neesan_! Ayo pulang" ajak Jongin dari ambang pintu kelas Kyungsoo.

Gadis disamping Kyungsoo menyikut Kyungsoo dengan enaknya. "Kyung, kau dijemput adik kelas itu lagi"

"Dia sahabatku dari kecil Baek, dan rumah kami bersebrangan" balas Kyungsoo yang masih merapikan bukunya sambil membalas perkataan teman sebangkunya –Baekhyun.

"Kau lama _Neesan_!" Jongin yang tidak sabaran masuk kedalam kelas dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengeluarkan bukumu selama pelajaran!" balas Kyungsoo sekaligus membongkar aib Jongin. "Dan kau tertidur selama _sensei_ [guru] mengajar"

"Oh ayolah, kau membongkar aibku didepan Baekhyun-_senpai_ [_senpai_ sama dengan _sunbae_]" Jongin merengut kesal. Hilang sudah _image cool_ yang dimilikinya.

"Siapa yang berniat membongkar aibmu, _kohai _[_kohai_ sama dengan _hoobae_]" balas Baekhyun. Yah, siapa yang berniat? Hampir seluruh murid sudah tahu. Dan itu mereka tahu dari para _sensei_ yang iseng.

"Sudalah Baek, kau tidak ditunggu _senpai_ tiang listrik itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "Nah, _otouto_-ku [adik laki-laki-ku] yang manis, mari kita pulang" uajrnya pada Jongin.

"Ya ampun Kyung, aku lupa!" gadis dengan _eyeliner_ disekitar mata sipitnya itu menepuk dahinya. "Aku duluan Kyung, _jaa_~" dan dia berlari keluar kelas.

"Ayo kita pulang" Jongin menarik tangan _Neesan_-nya keluar kelas. Lihatlah, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Sayangnya bukan.

"_Neesan_, mampir ke _café _dulu ya?" pinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mencari?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Orang tuamu bisa khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang tepat waktu" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tch. Sejak kapan mereka khawatir?!" ya ampun, Kyungsoo lupa perihal orang tua Jongin yang tidak tinggal bersamanya. "Ayolah~ kalau kau dimarahi, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab"

"_Gomen_, aku lupa. Ya sudah ayo" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan lengan Jongin. Merasa bersalah pada _otouto_-nya.

…

Bayangkan sepasang anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin duduk berhadapan disebuah _café_. Apalagi, mereka masih mengenakan seragam. Sang gadis dengan _seifuku_-nya dan yang lelaki dengan blazer yang masih melekat. Itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Pasti ada yang mau kau bicarakan, benarkan?" tebak Kyungsoo setelah menyeruput _éspresso_ miliknya.

"Ya, memang begitu" sahut Jongin. Ia menyesap pelan _cappuccino_ miliknya.

"Lalu apa itu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. Tangannya hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir putih didepannya.

"_Ano_ –soal aku akan" Jongin menarik napas sejenak. Lidahnya kelu. Sanggupkah ia berbicara hal ini pada _Neesan_-nya? Entahlah.

"Kau akan apa? Ayolah Jongin, jangan menggantung seperti itu" bola mata Kyungsoo berputar bosan.

"Aku akan –akan ke Korea, _Nee_" ujar Jongin kemudian. Ia kembali menyesap pelan isi cangkir putih dihadapannya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan sendok kecil yang tadi digunakannya mengaduk-aduk. "Menyusul orang tuamu heh? Dan meninggalkanku? Baiklah, terserah pada dirimu"

"Ini bukan kemauanku" ujar Jongin. "Kalau kemauanku adalah ikut orang tua dan meninggalkan dirimu, itu sudah dari dulu kulakukan" ada benarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan kata Jongin. "Tsk. _Baka_ [bodoh]"

"Kau yang _baka_!" _jtak_! Sendok kecil itu bercumbu mesra dengan dahi Jongin. "Lalu itu kemauan siapa? _Oji-san_ [paman] kepala pelayan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ittai_! [sakit!]" Jongin mengelus-elus dahinya yang habis bercumbu dengan sendok. "Bukan dia. Tentu saja kemauan Umma dan Appa-ku. Siapa lagi?" jawab Jongin santai.

"Baik. Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Selain itu yeoja manis ini memasang air muka layaknya detektif yang baru dapat kasus besar.

"Jangan pasang wajah aneh begitu!" Jongin dengan seenak bibirnya menepuk pelan dahi Kyungsoo. "Aku akan berangkat seminggu lagi –mungkin. Atau paling cepat ya –lusa"

"Tidak sopan" yeoja bermata bulat itu merutuk kesal. "Secepat itukah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memang begitu _Neesan_. Ada yang mau _Neesan _bicarakan tidak? Kalau tidak, ayo kita pulang sekarang" jawab Jongin yang juga disertai pertanyaan.

"Ada sih, tapi –apa kau benar-benar mau tahu?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya.

"_Otouto_-mu ini pendengar yang baik" Jongin berlagak _cool_ didepan Kyungsoo. pada kenyataannya, Jongin tetaplah adik yang manis bagi Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku _Kyung-_neechan" wajah Kyungsoo bersemu mengingat hal itu. "Kedua, bagaimana jika aku mempunyai suatu penyakit?"

"Terakhir kali saat kita SMP kan? Dan _Neesan_, aku sudah besar sekarang tidak pantas untuk memanggilmu itu lagi" Jongin menarik napas sejenak. "Kau punya penyakit apa memang? Apa itu mematikan?" tanya Jongin.

"Benar, _otouto_-ku sudah besar sekarang" Kyungsoo mengusak pelan helaian rambut Jongin. Membuat pemilik rambut menunjukkan barisan giginya. "Kurasa tidak begitu mematikan. Karena hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan pernapasanku. Paru-paru-ku lemah –yah begitulah"

"Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, kalau begitu. Nah, sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang" ucapan Jongin disambut anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka pulang bersama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Walau mereka sudah besar, pesan ini tidak pernah lepas dari bibir milik Kyungsoo. "Jongin hati-hati menyebrang, lihat kanan-kiri. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantar Kyung sampai depan rumah"

"_Neesan_, aku sudah besar! Tidak perlu ada pesan itu kan?" Jongin berdecak kesal beberapa kali mengingat _Neesan_-nya selalu mengucap hal yang sama.

"_Gomen_, tapi itu kebiasaanku" setelah menjulurkan lidah, Kyungsoo berlari masuk begitu saja.

Jongin menyebrang jalan. Ia sampai di bangunan yang disebut rumah namun selalu sepi. Tidak ada orang tuanya. Lagipula, jika ada orang tuanya –ia tidak yakin bangunan ini akan ramai.

Ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tidak dapat dikatakan rapi. Lalu berbaring telentang di kasurnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk pertemuan terakhirku dengan Kyung-_neesan_ ya?" gumamnya. "Mungkinkah aku harus bertanya pada Sehun?" lagi-lagi ia bergumam. "Ah ya, aku harus mengirim _e-mail_ segera pada bocah satu itu!"

**~o~**

"Kata anak itu [read: Sehun] beri dia sesuatu yang dia suka sekaligus menginatkannya padaku" guman Jongin sambil berdadan –ralat- memakai kausnya. "Lalu aku membelinya dengan siapa ya?" gumamnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi. "Baekhyun-_senpai_ saja ah!"

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Darimana ia dapat nomor Baekhyun? Tentu saja dari Baekhyun langsung.

…

Mereka sudah ada di salah satu toko accecories yang ada di Kyoto. Melihat-lihat beragam pernak-pernik wanita yang rata-rata berwarna _pink_.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan Kyung hadiah? Ulang tahunnya saja sudah lewat" tanya Baekhyun yang juga sibuk melihat-lihat bando.

"Aku akan ke Korea _senpai_, dan meninggalkan _Neesan_-ku itu. Makanya aku aka memberi dia kenangan. Ehehe" Jongin memamerkan sederetan giginya pada Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Ah aku jadi rindu Korea" ujar Baekhyun. "Aku rindu kawanku disana"

"Ah, aku ketemu satu!" Jongin bersorak bangga menemuka satu set accecories cantik. "Bagaimana?" ia menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun.

"Cantik" komentar Baekhyun melihat satu set accecories yang ditunjukkan Jongin. "Tapi kenapa sakura? Bukankah ada yang lain? Itu ada Pororo! Kyung kan suka Pororo" ujarnya kemudian.

"Sakura akan mengingatkannya pada satu peristiwa" ujar Jongin. Kalian tahu kejadian diawal cerita kan? Ya itu. "Aku tahu ia suka Pororo. Oh aku ambil ini juga" ia akhirnya mengambil satu set accecories Pororo.

Ah lucunya accecories itu. Ada bando, kunciran, jepitan, pokoknya accecories rambut dengan tema sakura dan Pororo. Lucu bukan?

"_Arigatou_ sudah menemaniku _senpai_!" ujar Jongin setelah Baekhyun turun di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Di Jepang memang jarang yang memakai kendaraan pribadi, mereka lebih memilih memakai kendaraan umum. Selain itu, para lelaki hanya akan mengantarkan kekasihnya sampai stasiun atau halte bus.

Jongin mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo sebentar, oh ayolah ini hari Sabtu dan masih siang. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Jongin, ayo masuk" Kyungsoo menarik Jongin masuk da mendudukkannya di sofa. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku akan ke Korea?" pertanyaan itu disambut anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo. "Ini untukmu, aku sengaja belikan" Jongin menyerahkan plastic putih pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka isi plastic itu. "Ah lucunya~ sakura dan Pororo. Dua hal yang aku sukai" ujar Kyungsoo senang. Gadis itu senang sekali. Dengan mata berbinar ia melihat masing-masing set dari accecories yang diterimanya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin. Dengan gaya _cool_-nya, ia bersadar pada sandaran sofa.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka" Kyungsoo mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Jongin. Memeluk _otouto_-nya itu. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_" bisiknya.

"_Douita_" Jongin balas memeluk _Neesan_-nya itu. _Ini hanya pelukan persaudaraan bukan? Kenapa rasanya sangat lain?_

"Nah, _otouto_-ku yang manis, sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Ayo makan denganku, aku akan masak sesuatu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik Jongin ke dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

"Kemana orang tuamu _Nee_?" tanya Jongin yang tidak menemukan keberadaan Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

"Mereka seenaknya berlibur tanpa mengajakku! Huh!" dan Kyungsoo mengerutu mengingat hal itu.

"Lalu kau mau masak apa?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang melongok isi kulkas.

"Bagaimana dengan _okonomiyaki_? Yang cepat saja. Aku tahu kau sudah lapar" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menebak keadaan perut Jongin.

"Kau selalu bisa menebakku. Ya ya, yang cepat! Aku lapar~" Jongin yang sedang duduk menarik-narik ujung kaus Kyungsoo. Seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar sayang" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Jongin pelan. Seperti Ibu pada anaknya. Sungguh lucu sekali mereka berdua.

Neesan_, aku merasakan hal lain bersamamu_.

Tak berselang lama, _okonomiyaki_ pun jadi. Kyungsoo menyajikannya didepan Jongin. Dengan semangkuk nasi juga tentunya.

"Hmm harum~ pasti enak" gumam Jongin. Ia segera mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mencicipi _okonomiyaki_ buatan Kyungsoo. "_Ittadakimasu_!" _haup_! Satu suapan mampir di mulut Jongin.

"_Ittadakimasu_" Kyungsoo juga makan –dengan perlahan tentunya.

"Huwah~ _oishii desu~_ [enak~]" komentar Jongin. Puas.

"Tidak ada yang tidak enak jika dimasak oleh Kyungsoo" dan Kyungsoo berlagak smbong.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Ia makan denga kecepatan jet.

"_Gochisosama deshita_ [terima kasih atas makanannya]" Jongin benar-benar puas dengan makan siangnya. Walaupun sederhana, tapi ini enak. "Aku akan rindu masakan _Neesan_" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membereska alat-alat makan.

"Tentu saja aku juga akan merindukanmu" Jongin tanpa sadar memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci alat makan dari belakang. "Aku akan sangat merindukan semua dari dirimu" ia menyesap harum rambut Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Jongin …?" Kyungsoo mengelap tangannya. Sudah selesai dengan mencuci alat makan.

"Ya, _Neesan_?" sahut Jongin yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Suara _baritone_ miliknya teredam oleh helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

"Daridulu, kau tetaplah _otouto_-ku yang manis" ujar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkikik kecil dalam pelukan Jongin.

Entah ada rasa kurang puas dalam diri Jongin, ia tidak ingin disebut _otouto_. "Aku tidak manis, aku tampan" ujarnya dengan suara yang masih teredam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Anata wa watashi no hansamu otouto_ [Kau adalah adik lelaki-ku yang tampan]" ujar Kyungsoo. "Nah, lepaskan tanganmu"

Jongin menurut. Ia melepas tangannya. "_Neesan_, _suki da yo_" Jongin berdesis pelan. Sangat pelan.

"_Nani_? [apa?] apa yang kau katakan, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia yakin mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Jongin.

"Ah _iie_ [ah tidak]" Jongin gugup. Ia tadi hanya keceplosan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu" ujarnya kemudian. Pamit pulang.

"Hati-hati menyebrang, oke?" seperti biasa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dengan tiada bosannya.

"_Wagatta_ [aku mengerti]" Jongin pulang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Jongin, aku dengar apa yang kau katakan. Dan aku mengerti. _Watashi mo_, _suki da yo_"

**~o~**

Tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini bagi Kyungsoo. Karena hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Jongin, itu berarti ini adalah hari dimana mereka harus terpisah jarak antara Jepang dan Korea. Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin sampai bandara. Dan bandara itu ada di Tokyo.

Di bandara, Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Jongin lembut. Terlalu tinggi untuk mencapai kepala Jongin. Anak ini bahkan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jongin, di Korea nanti jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan membantah apa kata orang tuamu, belajar yang rajin, tidur tepat waktu, jangan tidur di kelas lagi, makan yang rajin –jangan pilih-pilih. Dan jangan jadi _playboy_! Jadi anak yang tampan" Kyungsoo, yang terakhir itu aneh. "Kau tidak ingin disebut _manis_ bukan" oh aku mengerti sekarang.

"_Hai_, _Neesan_. _Wagatta_!" balas Jongin. "Mau peluk?" tawarnya sambil menrentangkan tangan.

"Untuk _otouto_-ku, baiklah" Kyungsoo menautkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Disambut pelukan erat lengan Jongin di pinggangnya.

Jongin menyesap harum Kyungsoo lama-lama. Ia ingin memuaskan saja. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu" ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Harus –aww" sahut Kyungsoo ditambah erangan kecil. Kesakitan. "Sudah sama, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _jaa Neesan_~! Rindukan aku!" ujarnya sambil menjauh.

"_Jaa~_! Pasti. Aku pasti merindukanmu" Kyungsoo bergumam kecil sambil menatap punggung Jongin yang makin lama makin menghilang termakan banyaknya manusia disana.

Dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto, Kyungsoo naik kereta. Sendiri tentu saja. Sepi menyelubungi dirinya. Sudah dipastikan sekarang ia punya jarak yang jauh dengan Jongin. Antara Kyoto dan Seoul.

Ia memainkan rambutnya yang hanya dijepit. Dijepit denga jepitan bunga sakura yang diberikan Jongin. Kemudian ia melihat ponselnya, ada pesan dari Baekhyun.

**From: Baekhyun**

_**Kyung, aku tahu kau mengantar kohai kita itu. Tapi setelah itu bisakah kau temani aku? Aku ada di café dekat sekolah. Kau tahu itu~ aku menunggumu~!**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Bisa dibayangkannya wajah bosan Baekhyun yang mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir. Sangat jelek.

**To: Baekhyun**

_**Aku sedang di kereta, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku ya^^ dan jangan pasang muka jelek sambil mengaduk-aduk kopimu!**_

Baekhyun yang ada di _café_ tersentak melihat pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo. bagaimana? Gadis itu tahu ia sedang mengaduk-aduk kopi dengan muka bosan? Ohaha dukun-_-

Kembali ke Kyungsoo, dia terkikik geli melihat balasan temannya itu.

**From: Baekhyun**

_**Hey dukun! Paranormal atau sebagainyalah-_- darimana kau tahu aku sedag bosan sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak pernah bisa menebak sesempurna itu-_- kau benar-benar dukun ya Kyung**_**?**

**To: Baekhyun**

_**Tentu saja bukan baka! Aku bukan dukun! Aku hanya menebak. Apa salahku? Ah sudahlah, kita lanjut di café saja**_**.**

…

Anggap saja Kyungsoo sudah sampai Kyoto. Dari stasiun, gadis itu menaiki bus sampi halte dekat sekolah yang sudah dipastikan dekat juga dengan _café_. Sial sekali, jalanan sedang tidak terlalu ramai hari ini.

Lampu belum menunjukkan hijau untuk pejalan kaki, namun merasa jalanan memang sepi Kyungsoo menyebrang begitu saja. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya, karena dari arah kanannya _Lamborghini_ hitam meluncur dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

Gadis itu tidak sadar, salahkan _headseat_ yang ada dikedua telinganya sehingga tidak mendengar suara klakson mobil mahal itu. Salahkan ia juga yang sibuk mengetik pesan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengatakan _aku sudah dekat_. _Send_! Pesan itu terkirim.

_BRAK_!

Mungkin mereka yang ada dalam _café_ sangat beruntung karena dapat melihat adegan tabrak lari secara _live_. Mereka disana dapat melihat _Lamborghini_ hitam menabrak tubuh seorang gadis. Dan membuat gadis itu terpental sebanyak sekian meter. Kemudian menabrak tiang listrik setempat dan terjatuh begitu saja. Membuat sekitarnya menjadi lautan darah.

Baekhyun –salah satu pengunjung _café_ itu juga melihatnya. Lebih parahnya, ia mengenal seorang yang ditabrak. "Ambulance" lirihnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon ambulance. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya –berani tidak berani ia menghampiri gadis yang tertimpa nasib naas tersebut. Sama seperti pengunjung lain yang juga menghampiri.

"_Sumimasen_ [permisi]" untung sekali badannya yang kecil dapat mudah menyelinap di kerumunan orang. "Kyung" benar, gadis itu dikenalnya. Bahkan denga jepitan sakura yang ada di rambut korban yang sudah diliputi darah.

Lutut Baekhyun bercumbu dengan bumi. Matanya berkabut. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. "Kyung" lirihnya. "Apa –apa kau mendengarku?" dengan takut-takut Baekhyun mengguncang bahu korban kecelakaan itu yang juga diliputi darah. "Kyung, ja –jangan mati"

Untung sekali ambulance datang tidak lama. Dan segera menganggkut tubuh korban atau –Kyungsoo. Juga Baekhyun yang ikut.

Alat bantu pernapasan segera dipasang pada Kyungsoo. Darah yang masih mengalir berusaha dihentikan oleh perawat yang ada disana.

"Kyung, bertahanlah" lirih Baekhyun. "Jangan –mati" Baekhyun terus berkata lirih. Gadis itu berusaha sekuatnya menepis phobia pada darah yang dialaminya. Ini Kyungsoo –Baekhyun hanya ingin menolong temannya.

**~o~**

Anggap Jongin sudah sampai di Korea. Namun Jongin kecewa, bukannya orang tuanya yang menjemput justru _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_ keluarga Kim. Bukan itu yang Jongin inginkan.

Sampai pada kediaman keluarga Kim di Korea, baru orang tuanya menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, anakku" sambut Nyonya Kim.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Kenapa bukan kalian yang menjemputku?" Jongin justru balik bertanya. "Kenapa harus _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_ bodoh itu yang menjemputku?" jangan kira Jongin tidak bisa bahasa Korea ya!

"Mianhae, kami sangat sibuk" jawab Nyonya Kim dengan tampang dibuat seakan bersalah. Nyonya, kau memang salah.

"Ya! Sangat sibuk! Itulah alasan kalian selama ini. Tidak menemaniku di Jepang pun dengan alasan yang sama. Tidak adakah waktu kalian untukku?" Jongin menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya selama ini.

"Bukan begitu, dengar kami …" sayangnya, ucapan dari Tuan Kim dipotong.

"Kalian tidak pernah ada waktu untukku. Bahkan aku yakin kalian tidak tahu siapa wanita yang dekat denganku. Huh?" telak! Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dipojokkan dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan. Mereka memang tidak tahu.

"Ah, aku yakin dia adalah wanita cantik dan elegan yang terkenal di sekolah kan?" terka Nyonya Kim. "Aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkan dengan mudah wanita nomor satu"

"Untuk soal wanita nomor satu, itu benar. Gadis paling terkenal di sekolahku pun jatuh ke tanganku. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis menor seperti itu. Ada seseorang yang jauh lebih baik" ujar Jongin panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah nak, ayo ke kamar dan segera istirahat" Tuan Kim yang jengah dengan kelakuan anaknya itu segera mendorong anaknya ke kamar.

Di kamar, Jongin segera merebahan dirinya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengirim _e-mail_ pada temannya. Ya, teman yang ditemuinya di jejaring social. Dan mereka berhubungan melalui _e-mail_.

**To: Oh Sehun**

_**Hey Sehun, aku sudah di Korea. Besok bisa bertemu? Aku ingin bercerita.**_

_Send_! _E-mail_ tersebut dikirim oleh Jongin. Tak berapa lama, ia mendapat balasan.

**From: Oh Sehun**

_**Ya, baiklah. Coba café yang terletak dekat SOPA. Disana enak!**_

Jongin belum hafal Seoul, mungkin ia akan minta diantarkan salah satu _bodyguard_ bodoh itu –menurutnya.

**To: Oh Sehun**

_**Baik. Aku akan kesana.**_

Setelah selesai dengan Sehun. Jongin mengetik sebuah _e-mail_ untuk seseorang.

**To: Do Kyungsoo**

_**Neesan, aku sudah sampai. Apa kau sampai rumah dengan aman? Aku harap iya. Ah besok aku akan bertemu dengan temanku yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati kok. Neesan jaga diri disana ya? Dan jangan lupa rindukan aku!**_

_**Jongin**_

Sayang sekali Jongin, _Neesan_-mu tidak sampai rumah melainkan rumah sakit. Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun belum memberitahumu. Aku harap gadis itu cepat memberimu kabar.

**~o~**

Matahari bersinar terang –hingga menyilaukan. Gadis dengan surai sebatas pinggang itu mau tak mau terbangun. Bukan diatas ranjangnya –melainkan diatas hamparan rumput dan bebungaan. Dimana dia? Sungguh ia yakin ini bukan Kyoto.

"Ini dimana? Ini bukan Kyoto" gumamnya. Matanya yang bulat bertambah semakin bulat melihat hamparan rumput hijau ditambah bebungaan yang tak habis dipandangannya.

_Hey Kyungsoo, ini sudah pagi. Harusnya kau bangun!_

Gadis itu tahu suara yang didengarnya. Itu suara temannya.

"Aku sudah bangun. Dan dimana kau –Baekhyun?" tidak ada. Nihil. Sepanjang matanya memandang hanya ada rumput dan bebungaan. Serta langit biru nan cerah sebagai latar.

_Kyung, layar ponselmu retak. Retak seperti diagonal. Tapi ini masih menyala, dan lihat banyak _e-mail_ masuk dari _kohai_ itu_.

"Baek, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" gadis itu kembali bersuara. Namun tiada jawaban. "Dan –ya ampun dimana aku sekarang ini?"

_Kau tahu apa Kyung? _Kohai _itu sampai Seoul dengan selamat. Kau harusnya bahagia. Dan ia terus mengirimu _e-mail _dari semalam. Tidakkah kau ingin bangun dan membalas _e-mail_-nya. Kasihan dia –pasti menunggu balasanmu._

"Bangun? Jadi –aku tertidur? Apa ini alam mimpi? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata? Aku ingin membalas _e-mail_ dari Jongin, tentu saja Baek. Tapi bahkan aku tertidur, jadi bagaimana bisa aku –membalasnya? Ya ampun, aku bingung" gadis itu –Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

_Kyung, aku membolos lho. Untuk menemanimu. Orang tuamu bilang, kau koma atau apalah itu. dan mereka tahu dari dokter. Dan aku akan mendampingimu –sungguh. Oh, dank au pasti tidak ingin Kim Jongin tahu keadaanmu. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir kan? Aku mengerti dirimu._

"Tidak Baek, jangan membolos karenaku. Jadi aku koma ya –dan ini adalah alam bawah sadar? Aku baru tahu kalau ini begitu –indah. Ya, jangan pernah kau beritahu Jongin, nanti dia khawatir dan aku tidak mau itu" Kyungsoo duduk pasrah. Matanya memandang jauh sekali –entah kemana.

Telinganya mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun –temannya itu. Kedengarannya pilu sekali. Dan itu terasa seperti ada sembilu menyayat-nyayat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka temannya menangis. Namun percuma jika dirinya mencoba berbicara dengan Baekhyun –karena Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau ada disini –Jongin. Aku ingin kau ada disampingku. Aku kesepian. _Please, be by my side _–Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Percuma meminta, percuma memohon, percuma berbicara. Semuanya hanya akan sia-sia.

"_I'm stupid. Really stupid. Because I have to let you gone_ –Kim Jongin"

"_I want you to be by my side_"

"_I'm lonely without you. Please, be by my side_"

**~o~**

Jongin duduk sendiri disalah satu tempat di _café_ dekat SOPA. Ia menunggu seorang namja yang sama seperti foto di ponselnya. Namun namja itu belum menampakkan diri.

Entah benar atau tidak, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _Neesan_-nya. Karena sudah banyak _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang dibalas. Ia tahu Kyungsoo biasaya akan cepat membalas.

"_Neesan_, kau baik-baik saja kah? Aku khawatir" Jongin menggumam kecil sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya. Foto waktu ia dan Kyungsoo sewaktu kecil –dengan bunga sakura ditanga mungil Kyungsoo. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jongin cukup keras. "Hey, kau yang bernama Kim –Kim –Kim –Jongin?" cukup susah untuk namja itu mengingat nama orang yang dicarinya.

"Kau pasti Oh Sehun?" namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengangguk. "Dan aku Kim Jongin –duduklah" namja itu –Sehun duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Kau lebih hitam dari yang di foto! Sebaiknya aku memanggilmu –_Kkamjong_" ya! Sudah cukup bagi Jongin dikatai _kuro_[2] selama di sekolahnya dulu. Ia tidak mau dipanggil dengan hal yang berbeda namun memiliki arti sama itu. Hitam.

"Terserah" tanggapnya. Sudahlah, ia sudah bosan. Toh mau tak mau ia tetap dipanggil sseperti itu. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu _–mayat hidup_"

Sehun tidak terkejut, toh ia memang seperti _mayat hidup_. Kulitnya terlampau putih dan ia juga jarang berekspresi. Tidak. Ia berekspresi –seperlunya saja. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"Tentang _Nee_ –Noona-ku" ujar Jongin pelan.

"Cerita saja" Sehun menyeruput bubble tea yang entah kapan datangnya.

"Sejak sampai disini, perasaanku terus tidak enak. Aku merasa seperti terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku khawatir. Sejauh ini –dialah satu-satunya makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin perempuan yang aku cintai. Jangan tanya tentang Ibuku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintainya jika ia saja tidak pernah merawatku secara langsung. Yang merawatku secara langsung selalu saja –Noona itu" Jongin becerita begitu saja. Menumpahkan seluruh emosinya.

"Wow kawan. Sudah berapa lama kalia berhubungan?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Sejak umurku 5 tahun dan dia 6 tahun" jawab Jongin.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Hum –16"

"16 kurang 5 sama dengan –sepuluh –sebelas! Ya ampun, kawan! 11 tahun, ikatanmu sangat kuat dengannya. Dan aku yakin, tentang perasaanmu –sekitar 95% benar" ujar Sehun dengan perhitungannya. Ia pandai dalam matematika.

"Itu membuatku semakin cemas bodoh!" Jongin merutuk dalam hai apakah anak didepannya ini harus dikatakan polos –pintar atau bodoh?!

"Jika aku yang baru kenal 4 tahun dengan Luhan-_jiejie_ saja mempunyai perasaan yang akurat sekitar 50% satu sama lain. Apalagi kau yang 11 tahun? Bisa 100% juga kawan!" Sehun mulai dengan perhitungannya lagi.

"Ah aku pusing!" Jongin merebahkan kepalanya pada meja _café_. "Aku belum siap kehilangannya" entah kenapa justru kalimat ini yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. "_Please_, _be by my side always _–Do Kyungsoo"

"Sudahlah! Tidak sepenuhnya benar kok, ayo kita keliling Seoul!" Jongin mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Ia mungkin harus me-_refresh_ otaknya. Mungkin saja ia masih dalam efek _jetlag_? Ya, mungkin saja.

**~o~**

Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja mengambil absen dari sekolah. Ia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo –temannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu suka rumah sakit. Apalagi ditambah dengan bungi _pip pip _yang memenuhi ruangan yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Kalian mengerti kan?

"Apa kata Urushima-_sensei_ jika tahu kau –yang notabene adalah murid kesayangannya tidak masuk sekolah? Dia pasti galau Kyung" Baekhyun memang sedari tadi bicara dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan ia baru menyebut guru fisika mereka.

"Yah dan apa kata Miharu-_sensei_ kalau aku tidak masuk kelasnya? Ya ampun, aku ini murid kesayangannya. Suaraku bagus. Kau juga murid kesayangannya –suaramu juga bagus. Ya ampun, sekarang aku yang galau" dan sekarang dia menyebut guru musik mereka.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar Takegawa-_sensei_ mengomel karena _si bodoh _Baekhyun yang memang sudah bodoh dalam matematika tidak masuk di kelasnya" yah, kalian tahu guru apa tadi yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin _Senpai_ tiang listrik itu khawatir akan aku. Sama seperti kau yang tidak mau Jongin khawatir karenamu –hah" kali ini Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang. Sudah habis ceritanya. Belum tentu.

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu sebentar ya? Tidak lama kok, aku akan kembali" Baekhyun berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Dan gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

**~o~**

Hari menjelang malam, Jongin sudah ada dalam kamarnya. Diatas kasur ukuran _king size_ iliknya. Ia memandangi lukisan bunga sakura yang ada di dinding sebelah kamar. Ah mengingatkannya pada suatu peristiwa.

"Kireii desu ne_~"gadis kecil itu selalu mengagumi sakura. Tak peduli sesering apapun ia telah melihatnya. Bahkan setiap tahun ia melihatnya._

"_Aih, ya sakura memang selalu cantik. Sama seperti Kyung-_neechan_, selalu cantik" entah darimana Jongin kecil belajar kalimar _cheesy _seperti itu._

_Terdengar gombal, namun manis ditelinga gadis itu._

"Arigatou_"_

Jongin tersipu mengingat sepotong peristiwa dari sejarah hidupnya. Ia pun bingung dimana ia belajar kalimat tersebut. Bahkan Appa-nya tidak ada disekitarnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu untuk Umma-nya. Mungkin itu dari otaknya sendiri. Mungkin.

"Kyung-_neechan_" Jongin mengucap nama panggilan untuk orag yang disayangnya itu. Yah, tapi kan itu dulu.

"Aku rasa aku merindukan memanggilmu begitu" gumamnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. "Kyung-_neechan_"

Jongin tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Memasuki alam mimpi dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

_Kyung-_neesan._ Doushite anata wa koko ni eru yo? _[kenapa kau berada disini?]

.

.

.

_**Ketika umur Jongin beranjak 23 tahun,**_

_**Sudah – 7 tahun berlalu …**_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Namanya begitu tersohor bahkan sampai negeri seberang. Setelah lulus perguruan tinggi, Jongin beralih pada perusahaan yang diturunkan oleh Appa-nya. Perusahaan itu berkembang pesat dibawah pimpinan Jongin. Menjadi perusahaan yang amat tersohor.

Namun selalu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin. Selalu itu. Dan hanya itu. "Apa Kyung-_neesan_ sekarang masih mengenaliku?"

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, kali ini Jongin punya urusan dengan negeri sakura tersebut. Membuat dirinya harus terbang kembali kesana. Dan kebetulan sekali, pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya itu ada di sebuah kedai teh di –Kyoto.

Jongin tersenyum sepanjang perjalannya. Bunga sakura bertebaran dimana-mana. Memang kebetulan –ini musim semi. _Ah, bagaimana kabar taman bermain itu? Dan bagaimana dengan –dia?_

"Jadi, Takaheru-_san_ –_deal_?" Jongin menodongkan tangannya didepan pria paruh baya itu –rekan bisnisnya.

"_Deal_" pria itu menjabat tangan Jongin. Selesai sudah urusan Jongin.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Ia hanya menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya. Warna _pink_ dimana-mana. Cantik. Tujuannya sekarang –taman bermain.

Tidak lama untuk mencapai tempat itu. Jongin keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirnya di tempat yang aman. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Memandangi anak-anak kecil bermain –jadi nostalgia.

Di salah satu sudut dari taman bermain, Jongin dapat melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk diatas ayunan. Mata bulat milik wanita itu memandang kagum bunga sakura yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Ya, karena ayunan itu terpasang pada pohon tersebut.

"Aku seperti –mengenalnya" gumam Jongin. "Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan –_Neesan_" Jongin mengamati kembali wanita itu. Berharap dugaannya tidak salah.

Wanita itu mengenakan _dress_ dengan warna _soft pink_ yang tampak cocok dengan kulitnya yang menyerupai porselin. Bibirnya berwarna _pink_ dan bentuknya seperti –_love_. Dan bibir yang kelihatan manis itu –bagi Jongin– sedikit membuka. Poninya rata dan rambutnya terurai panjang terbawa angin. Jongin seperti mengenali bando yan dikenakan wanita itu.

"Bandonya –sakura. Mungkinkah dugaanku benar?" dengan ragu Jongin mendekati wanita itu. setelah merasa cukup dekat, Jongin berdehem –bermaksud menegur. "Ekhem. _Sumimasen_"

Wanita itu menengadah. Memberhentikan permainannya. "Maaf Tuan –siapa?" tanya gadis itu. dan Jongin bersumpah suaranya sangat lembut. Dan ia berani bersumpah lagi pernah mengenali suara itu.

"Apa kau –Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin balik bertanya. Wanita itu yang matanya memang sudah bulat lebih membulat lagi. "Apa aku benar?"

"Kau –darimana kau tahu namaku?" wanita itu benar tidak habis pikir darimana orang ini tahu namanya. Ya –dia Kyungsoo kita. Dia selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu.

"Bandomu" jawab Jongin santai. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya –mengataati orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bando yang dipakainya. Bando dengan hiasan bunga sakura.

Jongin mengelus tengkuknya. Jujur saja ia sedikit kikuk. "Tebak siapa yang kembali –_Neesan_? _Tadaima_" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lagi-lagi mata Kyungsoo bertambah bulat. "Kau Jo –Jongin?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk. "Kau –kembali. _Okaeri _–_otouto_" sontak Kyungsoo bangun dan menubruk Jongin begitu saja. Mendekapnya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Nee_" bisik Jongin tepat pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" balas Kyungsoo. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya, memandang Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya. "Hey _Neesan_, kau tahu apa?" lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku selalu menemukan keindahan dekat bunga sakura" ujarnya lembut.

Dawai angin menyambut mereka. Membawa helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan Jongin bermain. Mengajak kelopak-kelopak _pink_ sakura terbang menjelajah angkasa biru nan luas.

"Ya –mereka indah. _Kireii desu ne_~" sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kesukaannya pada sakura tidak hilang sejak dulu. Bahkan telah berates bahkan beribu kali ia melihat sakura.

"Bukan sakuranya" balas Jongin. "Mereka memang indah. Tapi ada yang lebih indah" sambungnya kemudian.

"Hah? Apa?" Kyungsoo menengadah. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penasaran yang akut. "Beritahu aku!"

"Dirimu" balas Jongin sambil menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo terkejut –atau tidak mengerti maksud Jongin? Antara itu.

"Dirimu lebih indah dari sakura sekalipun" Jongin mengulangi perkataannya. Membuat semburat _pink_ muncul dikedua pipi _chubby_ milik Kyungsoo.

"_Arigatou_" balas Kyungsoo pelan. Ia tersanjung –juga malu dipuji seperti itu oleh Jongin.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Jeongmal saranghae. _Please_, _be by my side always_ –_and never have to go_"

"Jongin …"

"Sst …" Jongin memutus omongan Kyungsoo. "_Just tell me_ –_what is the answer_?" ujar Jongin pelan.

Angin kembali menemani mereka. Menyapu lembut kulit mereka. Kembali membawa helaian rambut bermain. Dan kembali mengajak terbang kelopak sakura.

"Nado saranghae. _I_'_ll always be by your side _–_and never have to go_. _Do the same things okay_?"

"_Okay_"

.

.

.

**-The End-**

[1] _neechan_: ini sama artinya dengan _Onee-san_ atau _Neesan_ untuk bentuk singkatnya, yang mempunyai arti _kakak perempuan_. Nah, _Neechan_ ini bentuk imutnya. Begitulah~

_Neesan_, _suki da yo_: tadi sudah tahu arti dari _Neesan_ kan? Nah untuk _suki da yo _ini artinya adalah aku menyukaimu. Jadi, arti lengkapnya adalah –kakak, aku menyukaimu.

_Watashi mo_, _suki da yo_: barusan juga sudah tahu arti dari _suki da yo_. Arti dari _watashi mo_ ini adalah aku juga. Jadi, arti lengkapnya adalah –aku juga menyukaimu. Gak mungkin kan kalo jadinya _aku juga, aku menyukaimu_. Jadi dibuat _simple_-nya aja. Ehehe

[2] _kuro_: _kuro_ itu salah satu warna. _Kuro_ adalah hitam.

Sebenernya Han gak tau nulis apa ini –dan hasilnya begini ˈ-ˈ)a Jadi begini cerita dibalik cerita ini –yah ada cerita dibalik cerita )/

Kan hp Han lagi disita –kasian- sama Ummi. Jadi Han bingung mau ngapain-_-" Daripada Cuma bengong nonton tv, tadinya mau main game aja. Tapi tab lagi dipake sama adek ¬_¬ Han inget laptop lagi nganggur. Yaudah, Han keluarin dari tasnya –nyalain dan ngetik ini.

Semoga kalian suka yah ( /^^)/

Oh dan satu lagi! Jangan lupa untuk comment what you feel about my fanfiction okay? ^0^)b


End file.
